


Monsters

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Monsters, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Billy about monsters; being told they are real, and reflecting on the monsters in his own life.





	Monsters

You say there are monsters under your bed;  
out in the forest, inside your head  
They come from a place that is real, but is not  
You have to run; and you’ll die if you’re caught

Pretty boy, I know that monsters are real  
One of them’s human – his name is Neil  
I have known monsters since I was a kid  
“Under the bed” – that’s the place where I hid

I have to take it – blow after blow  
I cannot _run_ ; I have nowhere to go  
I can’t show weakness as I am struck  
I can't _get caught_ , for I’m already stuck

Give me your monsters and give me your bat  
Point me towards their habitat  
I’ll kill your monsters, I’ll fight your wars  
I can’t battle mine, but I can kill yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining Steve telling Billy about the Upside Down monsters, and Billy thinking that they're an easy kind of monster to deal with ...


End file.
